


Study Break

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Some of the kids who went to Monster High liked to laugh at Ghoulia, she still had some friends though. Clawdeen had been one of the first to befriend her and the two studied together quite often. Today they were meant to be studying again but Clawdeen had spent the last few minutes watching Ghoulia, the girl was shy and rarely spoke but she was beautiful, at least Clawdeen thought so. Ghoulia had become aware of Clawdeen watching her, and smiled a little shyly. Clawdeen had eased closer, nuzzling her neck and smiling when Ghoulia made a weak noise in the back of her throat.


End file.
